Your a Bad, Bad girl TARDIS
by Peter-Vincent10
Summary: What would happen if the Doctor comes back to see that Rose's room is gone? What could happen if they have to "sleep" in the same bed...I hope you guys like this..lol One Shot! BTW i wrote this while listening to my The 10th Doctor & Rose Tyler playlist on Spotify...PLEASE REVIEW EVEN IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT! I REALLY NEED FEEDBACK! thnx!


_**HEY GUYS...THIS IS A DABBLE...MY FIRST FUCKING SMUT FIC! BOOYAH!SO R&R PLEASE! :) BTW UNLESS I SAY SO ITS IN AUTHORS P.O.V**_

(Rose and the Doctor are on planet Morphigalthitica, and they were having fun, until Rose fell in a puddle of slime..she went back to the TARDIS and found out that her room is gone, what is the TARDIS trying to pull here?!)

"_I guess I am going to take a shower in The Doctor's room...(gulps)" _Rose says.

(Rose walks into the doctor's room to find an enormous bed with TARDIS blue sheets.

She walks over to the bathroom to find that there is a shower made for two she blushes slightly as R rated images flood into her brain.)

"_Come on rose! You can do this, all it's only a shower!" _Rose reassures herself.

(Rose undresses herself and remembers to write a note, so she walks out naked and writes a quick note explaining why all of this was happening)

(Rose hops into the shower and turns it on)

(The Doctor saunters into the TARDIS smiling, he walks by rose's room to find that it isn't there and he hears the shower on in his room, the TARDIS gives him the mental version of a smirk, what is the TARDIS trying to pull here?!)

"_okay old girl...what did we do to make you mad? (_No answer_) Fine then...don't tell me.." _The doctor says frustratedly.

(The doctor walks into his room, and sees the note on his bed)

_My Dear Doctor, The TARDIS took my room away and I have no idea why, I hope you don't mind me sleeping in here tonight? I know I should have asked, I hope your not mad, thank you Love, Rose_

(The doctor smiles at the note, he hears the shower turn off and Rose giggle because she knows he is back, his cock springs to life when he hears that moan)

_**DOCTOR'S P.O.V**_

(Rose opens the door and has a towel wrapped around her body)

"_Turn around if you want...i don't care" _Rose says with a hint of...wait..lust in her voice...no it can't be, I am going nuts...

(Rose takes off the towel and drops it to the floor, she walks over to my clothing drawers in my room and she pulls out a shirt and a pair of my pants (Underwear) out of the drawer)

"_Uh...I...oh...uh...w-why are you g-getting my cloths?" I_ stumble over my words, staring at Rose's bare ass, my cock standing hard and proud in my trousers)

"_Because, all of my cloths are gone, thanks to the TARDIS. Why, do you have a problem with it?" _Rose says as she...OH NO turns around...while putting on MY pants.

(Rose stares at the doctor's prominent erection a slight smile on her lips)

"_Er...can you put on a top please before I-(I_ stops myself)_"_ I squeak at her.

"_Before you what? **Doctor?**" _Rose asks seductively.

"_Before I...before I do something bad...(blush)" _I say quietly.

(Rose walks over to me, grasps my hand, and...places it onto her breast (I make a choking sound))

"_Please stop Rose...please...I haven't...I...It's been a long time since...I...please Rose" _I stammer as I slowly palm her breast.

"_I'll take care of you doctor...my beautiful, sexy, **Fuckable** doctor..." _Rose whispers into my ear as she unbuttons my shirt buttons and takes off my jacket and tie. I shudder

"_Rose...I want you so bad...I love you..." _I whimper as she pushes my shirt over my shoulders while sucking on one of my nipples.

(Rose pushes me onto the bed and takes off her last remaining article of clothing before straddling me, I whimper.)

"_So, what do you want my doctor?" _Rose asks

"_I want...I...I want you to suck my cock" _I stammer

(She kisses down my body until she gets to my trousers, she takes them off, along with my pants)

"_Doctor (_She looks at me with lustful eyes_)I am going to make you scream" _Rose says to me in her best sexy voice.

Rose starts to suck my cock, and I lose it.

"_Oh...ugh...UH...AH...YES...ROSE! OH GOD YES! JUST LIKE THAT...FASTER! OHHH...MMMMMM...ROSE!"_ I scream as she speeds up her sucking...then I feel it...my oncoming orgasm...OH NO this is gonna be explosive.

"_Rose...OH rose...I'm gonna...AH!" _I let out a scream as I come down her throat.

(Rose slithers back up my body and straddles me)

"_How fast do time lords get back up?" _Rose asks.

"_I don't know..its been more than 200 years since I've had...sex...but..maybe say d-dirty things in my ear...m-maybe that will work.." _I whimper in embarrassment

(Rose says such bad things into my ear and I feel myself getting hard again)

"_Are you ready my doctor?" _Rose asks me

"_Yes" _I moan, she slides herself onto my cock..my world blacks out for a minute)

She moans loudly, and I flip us over so that I am on top of my Rose.

"_Doctor?"_ Rose asks

"_Yes Rose" _I groan out in a strained voice

"_Please Move" _Rose says

I thrust...slightly..._"OH ROSE"_...I thrust again a bit faster..._"OH DOCTOR"_...Then I start to thrust at a pace that I hope won't hurt her..._"Mmmmmm Rose"_ I cry out..._"Doctor..Faster, Harder"_...I do just that..._"AH! OH GOD...YES...ROSE"_..._"Doctor! Harder! AH! Faster! Your not hurting me! Keep going! Mmm"_...I thrust faster...harder..._"OH MY GOD!"_ I shout..._"Oh doctor, more!"_...I still hold my crazy thrusts back..._"DOCTOR! Fuck me! I won't break!"_...That makes me lose it...I start to slam into her almost at hard and fast as I can...i see white...i feel it...My orgasm's coming..._"Oh...ohhhhh...yes...Rose!"_...I move as hard and fast as I can..._"Doctor! I'm so close! A-are...you"_..._"Oh yes Rose I am"_ I shout a little louder than need be...she clenches around me..._"FUCK!"_ I scream...that seems to push her over the edge because she screams at the top of her lungs _"DOCTOR!"_...I feel her walls clench...and her warmth...and it sends me over the edge, with a loud bang..._"oh...Oh...OH ROSE OH GOD YES! YES! ROOOOOOOOSE!"_ I scream her name as I spill myself inside her.

_**AUTHORS P.O.V**_

Hours (and a lot of sex) later the doctor and rose are lying in their bed about to go to sleep when rose speaks up.

"_I love you my doctor, goodnight" _Rose says lovingly

"_I love you to Rose Tyler...my rose, goodnight" _The Doctor says back to her just as lovingly

Meanwhile: The TARDIS smiled and thought _"My work here is done!"_

_**WOW IS IT JUST ME IR IS IT HOT IN HERE! LOL HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE...BTW R&R IF YOU LIKE MY SMUT..THEN GIVE ME PROMPTS AND LET ME KNOW...LOL BUT NOTE: FIRST CHECK MY PROFILE...I WILL NOT DON ANY FICS FOR STUFF I DON'T WATCH AND/OR SHIP! LOL HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED! :)**_


End file.
